Girls Got to do What a Girls Got to do
by Leolivea
Summary: With a twin brother pursuing his dreams, Kim must go on a mission to keep him out of truble. Even if it means breaking the rules, standing for what she belives and being a boy. Follow her to were boys are hotter than fire, girls are snarky and mean, then theres ... Well your gonna have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's P.O.V

My life rocks. Why may you ask?

Well.

My boyfriend is captain of the soccer team. Jeremiah, witch by the way is fine because I'm a soccer expert myself.

And then there's my brother. Jason.

The so called "hottest" guy in school. But really he's just a nut-case. Not someone I would want to date but, since he's my brother I guess there's an explanation. He's good with music and then he's good with soccer and he's also good with girls, but he's never to peachy on doing what he's supposed to. It's all about what he wants and how he wants it.

That doesn't mean he's a bad brother it just means he's got personal issues.

But right now I have soccer practice and then I'm going home to get frist day of school stuff together.

Me and my three best friends, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie, are just getting some things finish in our league. And it's a pain.

"Grace I can't believe you talked me in to this, I'm not even good at soccer" Julie complained

"Oh shut up Jules you'll get used to it then you'll love it. So stop your talking and get to kicking NOW (Grace is next to be team captain but that doesn't mean she is)"

"Guys I'm getting really sick of you two nagging about everything that comes up."

"How are we all ways "nagging" so to speak" Julie challenged

"Well on the way to the felid grace had a cheese burger and a small fry, and when she accidentally dropped a fry you complained about it the hole way here."

**Flash Back**

"I'm sorry, when did my car become a fast food place" Julie said

"Shut up, I rarely get the chance to enjoy a nice greasy meal, so do me a favor and keep your four eyes on the friggin road" Graces argued

"Oh shut up" I screamed

"You did not just drop those fries in my car" Jules screeched

"Relax Clean Police I was going to get it up if you give me the chance to"

"Do that now"

"Will you be quiet?"

"Both of you be quiet! I mean really you're arguing over mother friggin French fries. How much since do you think that makes"

The silence gave me that answer…there seconds later the fight continued for a while then I zoned out.

**End of Flash Back**

"Dose that prove enough points for you" I asked

There was no comment

"I didn't think so"

"Hey Jeremiah, what's up"

"Hey we got some big news both good and bad"

"Well tell me"

We're canceling our girls' soccer league-" Coach announces

"WHAT!" We screech

"It's for the best."

"Like hell it is!" We yell

"Girls aren't even supposed to play soccer any way you could get hurt" That was my boyfriend five seconds to be ex-boyfriend " You'll still have memories though don't forget about that"

"Then I guess you will still remember the feeling of being in a relationship cause this one is over…But don't worry you'll still have memories to remember it by, Lets go girls think were done here"

And with that we walked out with our heads held they think we were going down with ou ta fight then they thought wrong.

All Wrong.

Line Break

At home I find in my drive way Vicky Diez pounding on my front door. This chick is crazy.

Why?

She's obsessed with Jason and Jason could care less for her. It pretty pathetic.

"Jason, Jason let me in, Jason. Come on baby open the door we need to talk, Jas-"

"Jason's not home leave a message after the beep….BEEP" I say trying to keep a straight but end up laughing

She's hysterical.

"Where is your brother" she asked me

Someone snarky

"Um well, don't know and Oh yeah. Don't care, you need to leave and I got to go."

I say as I turn inside my house, locking the door behind me, I see my idiot brother going up stairs.

"Jason what's with Vickzilla pounding on our door, why are you ignoring her and what the heck are you doing."

"Well Vicky is crazy, so I'm not talking to her, and I'm going on a tour"

"What, what, and what, are you crazy you idiot you have to be at that boarding school this Monday"

"And"

"You said you would go"

"I need your help"

"Stop it, don't try to change the subject. You have to go to this boarding school-"

"That's why I need your help"

"What?"

"Yeah, You'er really good with helping people"

"Or I'm just so screwed up in the head I get stuck with crazy idiot big brothers like you and end up getting talked into THERE problems." I corrected

"That two but you owe me remember"

"How, if anything you owe me."

"I helped you score that date with Jeremiah remember" he exclaimed

"Yeah well we are over as well"

"Still, please just stall for me until I'm back" he begged

"And how long will that be"

"Like four to five months"

"Are crazy, what about me I have school to"

"Sign out then sign back in they'll put you down for a newbie and you can get all your work done later"

"And you no this why"

"I do it every year"

"Ok so what if I do, do this? What's in it for me"

"The love of a big brother"

"Bu-Bi now-"

"I was kidding anything that will make you say yes"

"I'll figure something out."  
"So that's a yes"

"Yeah that's a yes and I know exactly how."


	2. I can be a boy all by my self

**Ok so Kim broke up with her boy-friend and now she helping her brother go to tour so he can** **concur his dream**.

**And that's what you missed on. Girls Got to do What a Girls Got to** **do!**

Kim's P.O.V

This is such a pain. I mean really my idea is great but the way its happing is not exactly the way I wanted it to be.

I, my brother and the girl are in Dana's. Dana is my buddy, and she is really good with acting, better at pretending and even better at discise which is why were even here. I am going to pretend to be my brother.

I know its Brilliant!

But I didn't want to wear boy wigs or Wrap up my boobs or Wear sock's as my boy jewels.

But that's what I'm doing.

"You look so cute right now and not because you look like a doppelganger of your brother" Dana said, clearly proud of her work. (Think of Billy Unger)

"Ok not the comment I wanted but it's a good sign." I commented

"Well the last thing you need to do is get rid of the nail polish" Jason said

"What- No I just got a Mani-Pedi and it was free, not a chance brother." I retorted

"Well you doing this also means you keeping my rep in line. I know you're not me but I think you could keep the line in the middle. Now I know you can't get to the top bu-"

"SHUT UP" we girls yelled, at the dumb boy in front of us.

"I was just saying when I get back I don't want to no I have a boy-friend and to be head of the gay guys. Get me a hot girl friend."

"Not happing, I'm not going Les-Bonnie because you want to save your stupid little rep" i said

"Come on. You don t have to kiss them or touch them just go on some dates and then pick one" He argued

"Look you have to be there in like three hours so I would wrap this show up." Grace spoke

"Ok. So lets go then." I said

"Wait is that a yes on the whole girl-friend thing…..guys… guys, come on" We ignored my big bro

**…Line Break…**

On** Campus **

This place is awesome. The boys are hot. And I just noticed on little thing.

My voice sounds like a girl and it does, not fit this boy body.

"Ok so my voice is too high for a guy and I'm not as boyish looking like you"

"Well there's two answers. One, you're going to where this in your mouth as long as you have the controller you can control the sound that comes out."

"Ok, that's different, where did you get this your Inspector Gadget jet-pack"

"Don't start with me Cinderella and her polar bear minion, what did you say, 'Minion make sure I have all the clear gummy bears banished from the bowl and bring them to me', yeah I remember that."

"Yeah and do you remember 'Mommy I think gadget is dying he's not helping me HES NOT WORKING' I remember that too"

He gave me a look that said 'try me' and I knew I'd won. He looked around campus and made me promise to go on some dates then after I was finished getting lectured we said our good-byes.

"So when you hear a voice in your head that's me, I am like your second source. When you don't know what to do or are just clueless about what to do in guy situations"

"Ok I get it can I go now I'm tired and want to sleep."

"Yeah now walk like a dude over to that Latino and then you should be good to go. I'm gone."

And with that he was gone like the wind in my car that better still be in perfect shape when I get it back. As I walked towards the Latino I got a lot of flirty looks from slutty girls. It's disturbing how much the girls here look like they would give it up for just a second look and maybe hub-a-bubble-gum chap sticks.

Turning on the guy voice of my brother I was ready to put this plan into focus.

"Hey dude what's up" I said and my voice was freakishly like jasons

"Yo. What up dude. Can I do something to help you bro"

"Yeah man can you help me find room 11 B."

"Yeah, the names Jerry by the way"

"Jason, Jason Crawford"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you, you're like a legend here dude everybody knows you" Jerry said walking into the large hall-way.

"Really" I said with both disbelief and boredom

I dont really get how my big brother gets all this attention by dating lots of girls. What they don't know is Jason is still a virgin.

_Ha!_

"Here you keys under the matt and jack should be in there he might have a girl and he might no the ladies love him but he odnt wont the ladies, hes not gay just keeps sayin "Im lookin for the right won" but I don't get it yo he can get any girl he wants but he dosent he just sits there doing nothing-"

The door opened and there stand a well-tanned and toned muscular beauty, with chocolate brown pools and Shaggy brown hair. The guy was gourges but in better terms…

He looks like a sexy god with-out a shirt.

And I think I am drooling with-out drooling because i swear he just asked me a question.

And I totally missed it

"What" I clulessly asked

"Is there some thing you need" he said a little slower

"Yeah yeah man I-I'm Jason, Jason Crawford"

"Cool well I'm Jack, Jack Brewer

And that's When I new.

This was going to be a hard school year...


End file.
